Uke Trouble
by Dajypop
Summary: Watari is causing problems for Tatsumi. Can Hisoka give him some good advice? TaTari, SokaTsu
1. Troublesome

**Title: Uke Trouble**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter: 1/4**

**Words: 198**

**Pairing: SokaTsu, TaTari**

**Summary: Watari is causing problems for Tatsumi. Can Hisoka give him some good advice?**

**Warnings: Possible OOC, Tatsumi POV, SPOILERS if you haven't watched the whole anime**

**AN: Alright, this came to me from a few things, so I figured it was about time to write it. :3 I plan on writing a lot today, because I'll be up late, so you guys don't even worry about this story. It should be finished today, if I have anything to do with it. :3 And, since it **_**is**_** mine…well, that just means that it will be done today. :3**

* * *

**Chapter One: Troublesome **

"Look at this lovely treat Tsuzuki brought for us!" I smirk, pulling a portly chocolate cake with strawberry frosting out of the box.

"Ta-tatsumi…th-that's _mine_!" Tsuzuki cried, eyes wide as saucers and lower lip protruding out in a pout.

"Hmm? I think the nicest thing you could do is share. And if you won't share," I give a kind smile, "Then I will take it by force."

"Mnn…" He whines, wriggling a little in his seat and looking contemptuous. Hisoka comes up behind him and pops him on the head.

"Tsuzuki, I'll take you out for cake later if you be good now." I've noticed a shift in the power of their relationship since the situation in Muraki's hidden lab. It seems to suit them though, and I don't call them on it, because I'm sure they have noticed how Watari hangs all over me, by now.

"Watari, sit." I command, but he doesn't move.

"No." I growl a little but he just kisses my cheek before sauntering off to the lab. As I try to regain my composure, I notice Hisoka looking at me. He shoos Tsuzuki off to the lab with Watari before coming over to me.

* * *

**AN: Yay for my notoriously short chapters! I swear, I'll write a big, long, beautiful chapter for this fandom. It might just be SokaTsu for Kagome, the only reviewer so far for Moon Crying.**


	2. Make Them Submit

**Chapter: 2/4**

**Words: 156**

**Warnings: Seme Talk, Tatsumi POV**

**AN: Alright, pumping out these short chapters! I think I have a SokaTsu in my head that will please everyone who wants to read it, so I'll work on that soon. :3 After I finish this little story…and this isn't meant to be taken seriously. It's more of a parody work. :3**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Make Them Submit**

"Tatsumi-san…" Hisoka starts, chewing his lip before narrowing those green eyes a little and looking up. "It seems you are having problems with Watari-san."

"You could say that. He is troublesome and no matter what I do to him…he prefers to be naughty in front of other people. I have a feeling he has a voyeurism fetish." I sigh in reply, shaking my head.

"Well…I have this little trick to keeping Tsuzuki in line. He is one of the most troublesome ukes I've ever seen, but I know a way to get them calm. You have to make them submit. It's like having a dog."

"…so what do you suggest I do?"

"Well, here, take this." He handed me something, "Just whack him in the head with it. He will be forced to be good after that."

"Alright…" I wasn't so sure about this, but if it got Tsuzuki to behave…then it had to be good, right?

* * *

**AN:**


	3. Magic

**Chapter: 3/4**

**Words: 422**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lime, possible OOC, Tatsumi POV**

**AN: Alright, the last chapter of this story! Haha, I know it's stupid, but if you like it, then I'll be happy. So…here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Magic**

I walked into the lab late that night, smirking to myself and tapping my fingertips with the new weapon in my hand. I come up behind him and tapped him with it. He turns to look at me and smiles.

"Hey, Tatsumi…um…what's that?"

"Something to get you to behave."

"I behave, anyway."

"You most certainly do not."

"Do, too."

"Watari.."

"I do!"

_Smack_. I made sure to hit him on the head hard enough to get him to whine. He pulls up his puppy dog eyes and a rather pretty pout and whimpers.

"I'm sorry, Sumi-chan." He doesn't always use honorifics with me, so this is a nice change. I smirk and set it on his desk, opening up my arms for him. He enters them slowly, pressing the side of his face against my chest. He purrs softly and nuzzles up underneath my chin, and I smile; he's never been like this with me before.

"You have been forgiven, Tari." I whisper into his ear and he shivers. His body pressed against mine like this excites me and I pin him to the desk, swiping my arm across it to clear it of papers, listening to the flutter to the floor. He gives a soft gasp and closes his eyes when I begin to kiss and bite at his neck, his moans doubled in gusto from how they usually are.

The more I touch him, the more he whines and pleads for me. I'm beginning to love it; my inner predator is coming out and my prey is so willing. I slam him against the desk and he cries out, back arching and hips colliding with my own. I pin him down and let my teeth tear into his ear lobe, tugging on it harshly but not enough to rip it in any way. I don't want my perfect little sub to be torn to shreds just because a change in his attitude boils my blood.

I growl in pleasure when he works my tie off, unbuttoning my shirt and ghosting his fingers over my chest. By the time we're both ready for this, he's panting and so far gone that he's nearly running on empty. When our bodies double, he's crying out louder than I've ever heard him, and I love it.

By the time that everything is through, he even looks hotter than any way I have ever seen him. We teleport to my bed and lay there the rest of the night, just basking in each other's warmth.

* * *

**AN: I was very proud of this…but halfway through I had to go and deliver something. : I snacked a bit on my friend's lunch and came back to finish it quickly. I hope you guys like this!**


	4. What Is It?

**Chapter: 4/4**

**Words: 116**

**Warnings: Hisoka POV, **

**AN: Alright, this is something of a bonus chapter, but I wanted to write it so bad and just keep it as part of the story. :3 So, here is chapter FOUR! 8D**

* * *

**Chapter Four: What Is It?**

The look on Tatsumi's face is priceless. He looks extremely happy with himself, and I smile to myself, as well.

"I assume my trick worked?" I smirk and he raises a brow, then a knowing smirk works onto his face, as well.

gMm…it did something strange to him, but…I really enjoy it." He offers, looking down.

gMm…only use it once, though. The more you hit him, the more like this he will become and…if you aren't careful…he'll forever be Shota."

g cshota?"

gYes, Shota."

g cis shota good?"

g cdo you like little boys?"

gNo."

gThen don't hit him anymore."

gAnd what is it, anyway?"

gWhat is what?"

gWhat is the name of this 'trick'?"

gThe Uke Beatin' Stick."

* * *

**AN: Alright, now you know the extent of this. :3 It is amazing, at least, I think so. I had to use it at some point, and why not on a PUR operative? (PUR = Pushy Uke Revolution)**


End file.
